Un cadeau pour le moins inattendu
by Erika Keysie
Summary: Stiles a osé faire un cadeau à Derek alors que celui-ci l'a expressément interdit. Mais en plus, c'est un cadeau surprenant et très très inattendu qui attend le loup ! Comment diable Stiles peut-il avoir des idées pareilles ! [Sterek]
1. Chapter 1

Premier cadeau de Noël en avance les loulous ! J'étais obligée de vous pondre un OS de Noël ! Si si, obligée !

Bon, du coup je ne me suis pas relue, trop fatiguée et impatiente de vous le faire lire !

Bon, pas besoin de dire que Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, si c'était le cas, ça se saurait, croyez-moi !

Pas de spoiler, et - désolée - mais pas de lemon non plus ! Je sais, je sais.

Mais, si vous voulez un lemon, rien de plus facile, ça devient un TS :D

Bref, j'arrête la parlotte, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un cadeau pour le moins… inattendu**

Mercredi 24 décembre, Derek Hale était assis sur son canapé, lisant un livre dans la plus parfaite tranquillité. Enfin, tranquillité toute relative puisque, même si le silence régnait dans son loft, il était incapable de se concentrer sur sa lecture tant ses pensées étaient bruyantes.

Il ne devrait pas y penser, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi y penser ? Inutile. Il ne devrait pas. Alors, il allait arrêter.

Oui mais quand même, il était intrigué – bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Pourquoi Stiles lui avait-il dit, avant de partir la veille, alors qu'il ne restait qu'eux, que cette journée lui réserverait une surprise. Il ne pensait pas l'humain assez stupide pour lui avoir offert un cadeau alors qu'il avait été extrêmement clair là-dessus. S'il en recevait ne serait-ce qu'un seul, il le détruirait, le brûlerait, moulinerait probablement les cendres avant de les disperser aux quatre vents. La dernière fois qu'il avait reçu un cadeau, s'était de la part de sa sœur, Laura, avant qu'elle ne meure sauvagement assassinée par son oncle. Recevoir un cadeau était trop douloureux. C'était empli de joie et d'allégresse, et Derek n'avait plus cette insouciance nécessaire pour se laisser envahir par ce bonheur éphémère que représentait un cadeau. Cette joie, il l'avait perdu lorsque cette salope de Kate avait brûlé la moitié de sa famille.

Alors, il se demandait. Puisque Stiles, pas le plus débile de la bande, il devait le reconnaître, semblait avoir compris le message, pourquoi avait-il dit que le loup recevrait une surprise ? Visiblement, Stiles n'avait pas dit « cadeau » exprès, pour bien montrer que c'en était pas un.

Donc Derek était intrigué. Et il n'arrivait pas à ne pas y penser. Et – pire – malgré lui, il ressentait cette petite pointe d'excitation et d'impatience propre à la magie de Noël. Ce qui était totalement ridicule. Lui, être excité comme un gosse parce qu'il allait recevoir une « surprise » de la part de cet adolescent irritant et bavard ? Impossible.

Quand bien même il puisse apprécier Stiles, juste un peu, d'une manière totalement hypothétique, être impatient, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, était déplacé. Il avait décrété qu'après le malheur qui était arrivé à sa famille par sa seule et unique faute, il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux. C'était, bien sûr, un accord tacite et inconscient qu'il s'était fait à lui-même, jugeant qu'il ne méritait pas le bonheur.

Manifestement, Stiles était loin d'être de son avis. D'ailleurs, de quel droit n'était-il pas de son avis ? Stiles n'avait pas son mot à dire sur la façon dont Derek avait envie de vivre sa vie. Non, aucun. Et pourtant. L'adolescent semblait prendre des libertés que personnes d'autres avant n'avait osé prendre, et Derek le laissait faire. Bien sûr, il grognait, grondait, menaçait et plaquait contre des surfaces dures. Mais l'hyperactif paraissait avoir compris que c'était sûrement plus pour la forme, histoire de dire que Derek était le méchant, et qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'on mette son nez dans ses affaires, et pire, dans ce qu'il pensait et ressentait.

Mais, eh, Stiles y comprenait bien d'autres choses, lui. Derek commençait à penser que, peut-être, l'adolescent y voyait là une invitation à s'incruster dans sa vie privée, à continuer de creuser. Pour le comprendre, peut-être, pour apprendre à le connaître ?

Derek fit calquer son livre. Il venait de comprendre une chose pour le moins horrifiante. C'était peut-être exactement ce qu'il avait essayé de dire. Soyons plus clair. Peut-être que, finalement, Derek n'attendait que ça, une personne assez téméraire et têtue pour essayer de le comprendre, pour le pousser dans ses retranchements.

« -Non. »

Sa voix claqua, mécontente et coléreuse, dans le silence vide de son appartement. Voilà qu'il parlait tout seul, maintenant. Si Stiles avait été là, il lui aurait probablement dit que c'était un moyen de réfuter la réalité avec plus de véhémence.

Et puis merde à la fin ! Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de penser à lui pendant une seconde ? Même quand il n'était pas présent, l'hyperactif le gonflait. Il battait tous les records de l'agacement continu. Et le pire c'était que, même en ayant réalisé qu'il pensait trop à l'hyperactif, et en ayant résolu de ne plus le faire, il continuait. Il ne s'était jusque-là pas découvert de penchant masochiste. Comme quoi, il pouvait s'attendre à tout. Non parce que, il commençait sérieusement à exécrer son cadet, et pourtant il continuait de se pourrir la vie en pensant _continuellement_ à lui.

Peut-être qu'il ne l'exécrait pas tant que ça, finalement.

Quoi que.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Jamais ses pensées ne finiraient par se taire ? Jamais ne serait-il en paix, pour quelques heures, quelques minutes seulement ? Pourrait-il penser à autre chose qu'à Stiles ? Il était prêt à prier des Dieux, même païens, ou à payer pour ça !

C'était qu'il était tombé bien bas, Derek Hale, pour adresser une fervente prière muette à toutes divinités susceptible de l'écouter.

Ses pensées se livraient bataille, entre vérité et mensonge, sentiments et froideur, espérance et rancœur. Et comme un traître, son cœur commençait à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, quand une pensée perfide s'insinua dans son crâne, s'infiltrant dans ses veines pour rejoindre ce palpitant renégat. Puisque une partie véhémente de lui-même semblait croire qu'il grondait et grognait pour ne sélectionner que les plus têtus, elle se plaisait également à lui murmurer que Stiles était une personne loyale - ne lui avait-il pas sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises ? -, gentille – n'était-il pas celui qui volait au secours des autres en se mettant en danger lui-même ? -, et sincère – n'était-il pas celui qui clamait toujours haut et fort ce qu'il pensait ? -. En bref, il avait un sentiment pas bien défini qui courait dans ses veines.

Peut-être qu'il appréciait vraiment l'adolescent bavard, finalement.

Vraiment ?

Trois coups à sa porte le firent légèrement sursauter. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées – toutes à propos de Stiles, lui rappela gentiment la douce partie de lui qui faisait une fixette sur l'humain – qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'opportun arriver.

Il se leva, la mine renfrognée, et ouvrit la porte métallique qui coulissa pour laisser apparaître un jeune homme avec une veste trop grande et une casquette jaune. Il tenait un colis dans sa main et un reçu.

« -M'sieur Derek Hale ? » questionna le livreur.

« -Qu'est-ce que ça ? » rétorqua le loup en désignant la boîte en carton.

« -Bah, ça ressemble vachement à un colis quoi » répondit mollement le plus jeune.

Derek retint un grondement hostile et se contenta d'arracher le reçu pour le signer avant d'extirper violemment le colis des mains du livreur. Il lui claqua la porte au nez sans plus de cérémonie.

Il se dirigea vers sa table en bois massif et posa le carton dessus, l'examinant de ses yeux méfiants. Lorsqu'il inspira, il perçut la légère fragrance de l'hyperactif qui entourait cette « surprise ». Il eut un petit sourire qu'il effaça très vite. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite. Il leva les yeux au ciel, se trouvant d'un cliché méprisable. Sérieusement, il ressemblait à une midinette des années trente qui venait de recevoir un présent de la part de son petit-ami et … Wow. Une seconde. Il ressemblait à quoi ? Qui venait de recevoir un présent de _qui_ ?

Oh non, ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Il déchira avec hargne plus qu'il n'ouvrit le colis, décidant que, non, il n'était pas content de recevoir ça. Pas du tout. Il y trouva tout d'abord une feuille de papier.

« _Hey, Sourwolf. _

_Comme je sais que t'as dû être carrément détestable avec le livreur, sans même prendre la peine de lui laisser un pourboire, je l'ai fait pour toi. Non, je t'en prie, ne me remercie pas. C'était un plaisir, vraiment._

_Je te laisse regarder ce qu'il y a dans la boîte, ça va t'amuser cinq minutes !_

_Stiles._ »

Derek dut retenir le sourire qui menaçait de remonter la commissure de ses lèvres lorsqu'il lut le surnom que Stiles affectionnait tant à lui donner. Parce que, bien évidemment, il détestait ce surnom. Il posa le papier à côté sur la table et renversa la boîte pour y faire tomber tout son contenu.

C'était… plein de photos. Plein. Et des photos étranges, pas cadrées. Est-ce que c'était… un… téton ? Derek cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, plus que surpris, fixant cette photo, ce gros plan même, sur une partie du corps bien précise. Il saisit une autre photo qui représentait un œil. Noisette. Une autre photo, des lèvres sensuellement mordues par une canine. Wow. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que _ça_. Quelle idée tordue Stiles avait-il trouvée ?

Un minimum de réflexion lui permit de comprendre. C'était un puzzle, fait avec des photos. Pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, il devait mettre les photos dans le bon ordre. Et il n'était absolument pas emballé par cette idée. Non. Il ne trouvait pas ça amusant, et il n'avait pas envie de voir ce qui représentait ce puzzle maison.

Au diable les faux semblant, il était seul de tout façon. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de savoir. Stiles avait piqué sa curiosité – et dieu seul savait que pour piquer la curiosité de Derek Hale, il fallait être un pro. Alors il commença la besogne, ne faisant pas attention au petit sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Stiles avait vraiment des idées tordues – et il ne l'avouerait pas, même sous la torture, mais ça lui plaisait bien, cette manière de jouer.

Il lui fallut une longue heure et demie pour en voir le bout. Et le résultat était… _saisissant_ et très… _évocateur_. S'il n'avait pas été Derek Hale, il aurait rougit.

Le puzzle, une fois assemblé, représentait Stiles, les yeux pétillants de malice, se mordant la lèvre d'une manière des plus provocantes, ne portant rien, si ce n'est une pancarte devant sa fierté où Derek pouvait lire « Si tu veux un cadeau de Noël, viens le chercher. ».

Son sang pulsait à ses tempes au rythme rapide de son cœur, et il retint sa respiration quelques secondes. Comment était-il passé de « J'exècre ce gamin » à « Ce gamin me fait de l'effet » ? Pour sûr, il ne l'avait pas vue venir celle-là. Il avait légèrement chaud, et son jeans commençait juste un peu à devenir étroit. C'était hallucinant.

Il aurait peut-être pu lâchement penser que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Stiles. C'était probablement un truc de loup. Était-il en rut ? Une période de chaleur, peut-être ? Un besoin compulsif de loup d'être réceptif aux avances d'un prétendant ? Ou alors Stiles avait balancé des phéromones sur les photos pour lui faire une blague ?

Sauf que, voilà, aucune de ses pensées ne traversèrent son esprit, happé par le regard malicieux de l'hyperactif qui, en fixant l'objectif, semblait le fixer lui. Et rien que ce regard l'embrasait.

Ouais, il comptait bien aller le chercher, finalement, son cadeau.

Attrapant sa veste en cuir, il l'enfila d'une geste sûr et souple avant de se diriger vers la porte pour sortir et grimper dans sa Camaro. Il se gara à un pâté de maison de chez les Stilinski et combla le reste de la distance à pied, courant à petites foulées, jusqu'à arriver au pied du mur où se trouvait la chambre de Stiles.

La fenêtre était ouverte.

Le loup grimpa agilement le mur avec rapidité et entra dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Il le trouva assit à son bureau, les sourcils – adorablement – froncés de concentration face à un cahier.

« -Alors, Sourwolf, on veut un cadeau de Noël au final ? » lança Stiles sans même le regarder.

« -Je veux des explications » tonna Derek.

Il n'allait pas non plus supplier l'humain de lui donner un cadeau, pour qui le prenez-vous ? Et puis, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il sache qu'il avait grandement apprécier le puzzle.

« -Venant de toi, le contraire m'aurait étonné » soupira son cadet en se tournant vers lui. « Très bien, que veux-tu savoir ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils.

« -Tout » répliqua-t-il, dur.

« -Depuis ma naissance ? Ça va être long… » ironisa Stiles.

« -Ne sois pas stupide » gronda Derek. « Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé _ça_ ? »

Stiles haussa un sourcil et eut le culot de paraître amusé.

« -Ça ne t'a pas plu ? » questionna-t-il, les bras croisés.

L'Alpha serra les mâchoires, la colère commençant à pointer le bout de son vilain nez. Avec une vitesse fulgurante, il était à quelques centimètres du visage de l'humain, ses yeux rouges carmin, les deux mains sur les accoudoirs, emprisonnant Stiles entre le siège et lui.

« -Avoue, t'as adoré ça » continua l'humain avec insolence, le cœur battant à tout rompre. « Tu ne serais pas là, sinon, à exiger des réponses. Tu m'aurais attrapé et probablement frappé pour avoir _osé_ envoyer une surprise pareille à cet Alpha mal léché, grognon et froid que tu es. En réalité, tu te poses plein de questions, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer avec toute la colère dont il était capable. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas effrayer l'humain, bien au contraire.

« -Quelle partie de mon corps tu préfères ? » poursuivit Stiles pour le provoquer et obtenir une réaction.

« -Ferme-la » gronda l'Alpha, ses crocs commençants à poindre.

Stiles avait peur – il aurait été fou de ne pas avoir peur – mais il ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau. Il _savait_ que Derek ressentait autre chose pour lui que de l'animosité ou de la simple tolérance à sa présence. Le loup ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais il ne cessait de le fixer dès qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision et il ne le lâchait plus. Son regard était si intense que Stiles était sûr de ne pas se tromper. Et puis, il avait demandé à Scott, aussi, qui avec son odorat de loup avait perçu une petite pointe sucrée dans la fragrance de Derek quand il l'observait de cette façon. Alors Stiles était _sûr_.

Il s'approcha juste assez pour que ses lèvres frôlent celles de l'Alpha. Derek semblait s'être transformé en statue de pierre – une sacrée belle statue.

« -Est-ce que c'est mes lèvres ? » reprit l'adolescent en faisant une douce pression contre la bouche de son vis-à-vis. « Ou mes doigts ? » Il leva la main pour laisser le bout de ses doigts effleurer sa joue, descendre sur sa mâchoire, son cou, son torse, sans jamais le lâcher du regard.

Lorsque sa main s'approcha dangereusement près de la ceinture du loup, celui-ci lui saisit vivement le poignet pour le stopper.

« -Arrête ça. »

Stiles le regarda avec sérieux.

« -Pourquoi ? Si tu me dis que c'est dangereux, que c'est une question de contrôle, et tout ça, je te croirais pas, Scott et Allison s'en sont très bien tirés. A plusieurs reprises. Et dans plusieurs posi - »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Pour faire taire le flot de parole inutile et agaçant, Derek n'avait trouvé que cette solution : poser durement ses lèvres contre celles de cet hyperactif bavard. Quoi ? Non ce n'était pas de la mauvaise foi pour cacher le fait qu'il avait envie d'embrasser cette bouche tentatrice qui se mouvait avec une sensualité innée et inconsciente, ce qui ne la rendait que plus criante et tentante.

« -Joyeux Noël en avance » souffla Stiles quand il put reprendre son souffle.

Le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait ? Il lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il essayait de repousser par peur de souffrir. Plutôt sympa, comme cadeau. Il lui offrait des millions de perspectives d'être heureux à nouveau.

* * *

Voili-voilà ! J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu ! :D

Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes :coeur: C'est mon premier Noël sur FF, et ça me rend heureuse de partager de la joie avec vous :coeur:

Comme vous l'avez lu en haut, si vous voulez un lemon - quoi ? comment ça j'ai envie de l'écrire ? c'est faux, je nie - n'hésitez pas à le demander en review ou par MP ! :D

Plein de bisous et à très très vite pour votre prochain cadeau :D :coeur:


	2. Adieux

Bien le bonjour.

Ceci est un post général qui sera publié sur chaque fiction et sur mon profil.

C'est un adieu.

Depuis quelques mois, est devenu un endroit déplorable, du moins du côté du Fandom de Teen Wolf. J'ai discuté avec d'autres auteurs, nous sommes unanimes. Ce fandom craint. On en a marre.

Marre de nous faire agresser pour tout et n'importe quoi. Marre qu'on nous prenne pour une industrie soumise à la surproduction pour la surconsommation des lecteurs. Marre de recevoir des MP pour réclamer une suite comme si de droit. Marre qu'on soit prise pour des connes. Marre, marre et marre.

Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps, mais je n'en avais pas conscience. Les événements d'hier et aujourd'hui m'ont totalement décidée.

Quels événements ? Rapidement, et pour rester dans le vague parce que même si l'affaire a été rendue publique sur les groupes Sterek's Pack et Scott's Pack, je ne vais pas la répandre comme un poison. C'est simplement le motif de mon départ. J'ai appris ce que pensaient certains de mes lecteurs. Devant moi, ils étaient gentils, je pensais bien discuter avec eux, c'était sympa. Derrière moi, quand ils pensaient que je ne pouvais pas savoir (sur Scott's Pack du coup), ils ont craché leur venin et j'ai su à qui j'avais véritablement à faire. Hyporcisie. Partout, tout le temps.

La toxicité de ce fandom, de ces mentalités, de ce site, s'est resserrée autour de moi alors que j'avais confiance, comme un serpent qui attend que sa proie s'endorme pour l'étouffer dans son sommeil.

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai participé au Sterek's Pack Fest, j'ai écrit 7 chapitres d'une fiction que j'ai pas osé posté en novembre. Vous me faites du mal. Consciemment ou pas, qu'importe, le résultat est le même. Je suis paralysée dans l'écriture parce que j'ai toujours l'impression de vous devoir quelque chose. Maintenant que je sais la perniciosité de certains, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Je pars. Je ne souffrirai plus l'hypocrisie, les agressions, les commentaires déplacés, les bashing d'un auteur ou d'un autre, les « team », les cases dans lesquelles on me met. Je suis un individu à part entière, et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que ça cesse.

J'ai menti en disant que je finirai mes fictions. Au fond, je savais que je n'y arriverai pas. J'avais tellement peur de vous décevoir que ça me rendait malade. C'est pas une vie. Je vais rompre ce contrat tacite qu'il y a entre un auteur et ses lecteurs. J'ai menti, je vous ai menti, et pour cela, le contrat est caduc. Je ne peux plus prétendre être auteure de Sterek et je ne veux plus le prétendre.

Je suis dégoûtée du Sterek, ou plutôt de partager du Sterek avec vous. Mes mots sont durs, je sais, et vous ne les méritez pas pour certains d'entre vous, mais je pense que ça rendra mon départ plus facile. J'ai entendu dire que j'étais une fouteuse de merde, on me place un peu dans une position de connasse, alors je vous donne une bonne raison de le croire.

Je suis gentille, parfois trop, je fais mon possible pour aider mon prochain, pour le comprendre, pour discuter. Mais là, trop c'est trop, je ne vous comprends plus et j'ai plus la force d'essayer de savoir pourquoi je suscite un tel désagrément. J'ai eu le sentiment, il y a un mois, qu'on me testait, qu'on me poussait dans mes limites. Un compte qui datait de quelques heures, tout au plus, m'a laissé une review assez longue, étonnamment après une discussion sur la page de M. R. Stevens/Bruniblondi où je soutenais mon amie et où j'exprimai un point de vue. J'ai donc eu cette impression qu'on testait ma franchise sur le sujet, de savoir si j'étais capable de bien prendre une critique. Les échanges par MP sur cette review avec ce tout nouveau compte m'ont angoissé à un point où écrire m'a donné envie de pleurer. N'ayez pas pitié, ne compatissez pas, je ne recherche pas cela, j'explique simplement ce qui m'est arrivée ces derniers mois. Avec l'aide de ma psy, j'ai compris que non, je n'étais peut-être pas ouverte à la critique, et maintenant, je suis même en train de remettre en question ma capacité à être auteur.

J'avais l'illusion de l'enfant quand il découvre le monde : tout le monde est gentil et tout le monde va dans mon sens. Hors, ce n'est pas vrai, et dans le monde de l'écriture, la critique sera sévère. Je ne crois pas être capable de l'endurer. Pas pour l'instant du moins.

Vous m'avez donc permis d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui m'attendait, de voir où étaient mes limites. Donc, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont cassé du sucre sur le dos. J'ai compris maintenant. Je reviendrai quand je serais plus solide. Enfin, je ne reviendrai pas sur FF. Ce site est un poison et maintenant qu'il m'a atteinte et que son goût traîne sur ma langue, je sais qu'il faut que je l'évite avant qu'il ne me tue.

Je ne suis pas prête à faire face à cette négativité, cette masse noire et gluante qui se colle à ma peau.

Je ne finirai pas mes écris. Je ne veux pas le faire.

Je vais donc supprimer celles en cours, laisser celles qui sont finies, et ça sera la fin. Je répondrais peut-être aux MPs, peut-être pas. Je ne répondrai jamais aux RWs.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont été fidèle sans aller cracher sur moi par derrière. Merci à ceux qui ont apprécié d'avoir laissé des mots gentils qui m'ont souvent réchauffé le cœur et redonné confiance. À vous, je vous dis au revoir, on se reverra peut-être ? Je ne disparais pas totalement, vous savez où me trouver, les liens seront toujours sur mon profil.

Pour les autres, merci pour la prise de conscience, mais pardonnez-moi si j'espère qu'on ne se recroisera pas. Je vous souhaite la réussite, même si vous avez souhaité et obtenu ma défaite.

Adieu.

EK.


End file.
